PC:Howler(Pentius)
Summary }} Fluff Description Howler is fairly tall, and well muscled, though his height gives him more of a lanky appearance. He is odd for a half-orc in that he is not hairy, but rather completely bald. His tanned skin is covered in tattoos, such that onlookers seem to see a new one each time they look. Prominent ones include a highly stylized baboon riding a dark cloud that is located on his chest. It has a snake for a tail, and the snake winds its way down his right arm. He often keep his chest bare to show it off. He wears a shoulder pad on his left shoulder, though it seems to be missing a counterpart. He wears pants of a heavy material that is almost indiscernable under the layers of (mostly) black leather stitched on top. He also wears a hide body band that seems to be a little big, but he keeps it belted tight. Personality Howler is rude, crude and loves to fight. He is a Bad Dude™. Still, he is not particularly cruel. He follows a very loose set of morals he refers to as "Flyin' right" or sometimes as "Bein' a man". Nearly every tenet of this "philosophy" changes to justify whatever Howler already wants to do, but two things remain constant: Loyalty to one's friends and not to use weapons against non-combatants. Howler enjoys viceral pleasures and has little appreciation for subtlety. He can be quite amiable, and will often try to make friends, but his lack of manners and insight often doom such attempts to (often humorous)failure. Background On the isle of Bacarte, there is a temple to Mireva. The priests formed this temple years ago, even before the Five came to that isle. They intended the temple to serve as a bastion of learning and culture to the people of Bacarte. What they got was not students hoping to learn, but mothers dumping their unwanted babies on the doorstep. The priests didn't want the children, and couldn't truly afford them, but they also found themselves unable to turn unwanted babes away to starve and die. In a short time, what had been a temple and library became an Orphanage. It was at this orphanage, on a dark and stormy day, that a half-orcish baby was discovered, but hours old, still covered in birthing fluids. The priests took the babe in, with much sighing and reluctance, but they could not sit idly by while this babe starved, either. No name was left with the baby, indeed, he was not even wrapped in a cloth, but naked and bare upon the steps, open to the dark clouds and the rain they promised. The priests named him Clarence. Clarence grew into a strong young boy, despite the dark omens surrounding his birth. He never grew hair, however, not upon his head, not his arms nor legs, and such did the curse show upon him. Clarence was a good boy, however. He was not exceptionally bright, and cared little for the histories the priests tried to teach the youngers, but he did have a love the stories of the Five, in particular he loved the tales of Jeronel Threehammer. One day though, Clarence fled the orphanage. Just straight ran away. Soon, he signed on with a pirate crew operating out of Bacarte. As he grew older, he took on the duties of a fighter rather than a deck swabber. As all driftwood does, he found his way to the Isle of Laughing Gallows. He worked as a full fledged pirate, all hopes of valor and honor forgotten. He took on the name of Howler, for how he howled his battle cries and never let up for a second in his heckling of foes. For years he fought, looted and rejoiced in his villainy, and knew no greater joy than the close sweat of battle, and the glory of victory. Howler worked for a number of different crews in his years at the Gallows. Usually, he's gone where ever the pay is best and fighting is hottest, but he's largely avoided Grimbrood and his more gruesome displays. He also tended to avoid any crew with an overly large amount of gnolls. All in all, he made a good reputation, and a good few friends among the Isle of Laughing Gallows, where his cruder sense of manners fits right in. Some days ago, his ship was caught in a dire storm, and smashed upon the rocks. Howler clung to a piece of the hull for days, without food or water, before finally drifting ashore in Daunton. Now, his crew lost, his ship sunk, he looks to the tavern to sell his sword arm for coin... Hooks *Howler spent years, over a decade, as a pirate. What would old victims of his piracy think, to see him now? *For that matter, what would those who knew him as a boy think? *And, should he find a Dauntonian crew to be a non-pirate with, what would the Gaolers think? Kicker *Howler needs money! Math Attributes Defenses Hitpoints Surges per Day 7 (Class 6 + Con 1) Saving Throws Saving Throw Bonuses none Attacks Basic Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= }} Class Features Ranger +1 Ref,+1 Fort Hunter's Quarry Two-Blade Style: Toughness for free, treat one-handed weapons as off-handed Prime Shot: if no allies are closer to the target than you, gain a +1 bonus to ranged attacks Racial Features Half-Orc*Ability Scores: +2 Strength, +2 Dexterity*Size: Medium*Speed: 6*Vision: Low-Light*Languages: Common (Allarian), Giant*Skill Bonuses: +2 Endurance, +2 Intimidate*Half-Orc Resilience: 5 temporary HP when first bloodied.*Swift Charge: +2 speed when charging.*Furious Assault Skills Languages Common, Giant Feats Battle Awareness(Intimidate) Equipment Wish List Items Howler wants to help him kill stuff: Money Remaining: 10gp Tracking Treasure XP Applicant Comments 7/24/2011: wiki entry ready for submission 7/27/2001: * "Misc: The reason your page has format issues is all the code was one line, without line breaks." Partially fixed, thank you. * "Misc: If you want to change the name of the wiki page, look here." -Fixed, thank you * "Summary: Throw and Stab's second attack (the "stab", if you will) must be a melee attack." Fixed * "Summary: Hunter's Quarry is missing the once per round limitation." Fixed * "Defenses: You shouldn't have a +4 level bonus." Fixed. Also, busted for using Renau1g's 'Kane' as my base template. * "Defenses: Your Wis mod is +1." Fixed * "Attacks: If you're using a dagger for your RBA, it should be using Dex, not Str." I looked over it, and I am pretty sure it is set to use dex. 'thrownweaponisheavy' is set to "no", and in my powers-to-hit section, it is listed as dex. My dex is the same as my str though, so that could be it. * "Skills: Your Wis mod is +1." Fixed * "Skills: You should be trained in Nature." Fixed * "Equipment: You should have 10 gp left." Fixed. * "Self-Esteem too high." -Fixed. 8/1/2011: * Attacks: The Basic Attack table is clearly using Str, because it has "str" in the "Attrib type" column. Take out the "ThrownWeaponisHeavy" line, and that should fix things. -Fixed Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Attacks: The Basic Attack table is clearly using Str, because it has "str" in the "Attrib type" column. Take out the "ThrownWeaponisHeavy" line, and that should fix things. Minor, so approved. Approval 2 Approval by Nebten: Character has a 26 point buy instead of 25. Need to change before approval. *Throw & Stab: Under Powers to Hit: Attack should be based off of Str ability score instead of Dex. Damage should be just 1d4 since its just 1W, not 1W + Str mod. *Jaws of the Wolf: Damage should be 2d10+4 per attack, not 1d10+4. Status Approved for level 1 Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters